Sortable19
Sortable19 (NNID: SortableShelf19) is a user who’s been on Miiverse since December 25th, 2012, making him one of the oldest users on there, but not as old as the first users on the Wii U’s release. His first post was in the Nintendo Land Community. He’s a huge Nintendo fan. He can also draw, but he doesn’t do it often because he doesn’t like drawing on a touch screen. He didn’t like the Super Smash Bros. Series Community due to the Nintendo haters and the elitists. He was formerly a fan of the Smashers. He doesn’t like them nearly as much as he used to and stated that he enjoyed them way more back when they were in the Wii Fit U Community. As of December 26th, 2015, he officially left the New Super Luigi U Community and posts in the Florida Club Community. You can view his profile here. Or https://web.archive.org/web/*/https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/SortableShelf19 Trivia *He was originally a Wii U-only owner. He didn't get a 3DS until June 17th, 2015. The only 3DS model he owns is the red New 3DS XL. *So far, he has never been banned, nor has he gotten any of his posts deleted. He has, however, gotten comments deleted. *While the Florida Club Community is the community he mainly posts in, he sometimes posts in the YouTube Community. He posts drawings there most of the time, but occasionally he'll posts regular posts. *He considers Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, The Wonderful 101, Kid Icarus: Uprising and Mario Kart: Double Dash his favorite games of all time. *The GameCube is his favorite Nintendo console of all time, the Wii U is his second favorite, and the Wii is his least favorite. *He made a least favorite users list, but it's on Le Miiverse Resource instead of Miiverse due to admins. *He's a huge Sonic fan, but he despises Sonic Boom (TV show, game, pretty much anything that's related to it). *He has a sister named EmilyDance. *He's yeah’d over 50,000 posts. *His most popular post received 258 Yeahs. * He's never used the winky expression once. * 2015 was his least favorite year of the decade. * The first post he's ever yeahed on Miiverse is here (and the second post he's ever yeahed is here) * He has strong opinions over the New Super Luigi U Community. He even got into a debate with a ton of users from there because of a post he made. Gallery Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 0.png|His very first drawing on Miiverse. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 1.jpg|He drew this in the beginning of 2014 during the Smash Bros. hype. Link to the post here.|link=http://i.imgur.com/A5E16cN.png Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 2.png|This was his profile picture for awhile. Link to it here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 3.png|Sortable19 drew this before Nintendo even officially announced the release date for the Wii U version. He had this as his profile picture until the Smash Wii U came out Link to it here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 4.png|Sortable19 drew this during the Smash Bros. Wii U hype. Link to it here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 5.png|Drawn during the Mewtwo and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Update 1.0.6 hype. Link to it here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 6.png|This is pretty much self-explanatory. This is also his most popular drawing. Link to it here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 7.png|His drawing of a Wii U. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 8.png|He drew this during Xenoblade Chronicles 3D's release. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 9.png|Drawn during the hype of the release of Mewtwo (for everyone). Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 10.png|Drawn the day before Mewtwo was released for everyone. Link to the post here Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 11.png|OmegaStar's name drawn in symbol form. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 12.png|Shadow Mario's signature from Super Mario Sunshine. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 13.png|Drawn during the E3 hype. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 14.png|Drawn the day before Nintendo's Digital Event. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 15.png|Drew this the day before the Miiverse redesign. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 16.png|Super Mario Maker hype. Drawn the day before release. Link to the post here. Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 17.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkfl7hXwQ Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 18.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqFDi4Fg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 19.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqM5u8DQ Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 20.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqO8Qe5A Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 21.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqWTf5WQ Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 22.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqoORNqg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 23.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqp65FzA Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 24.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkrlAWSlQ Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 25.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkr1gjPwg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 26.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHksRmGXlg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 27.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkvHB23yg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 28.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkvw32Zmg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 29.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkwOjvl_w Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 30.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHk7EalkTQ Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 31.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHk-7hYXkA Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 32.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHlA1Y1g5g Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 33.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0emSCyhKg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 34.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0esdYA_yw Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 35.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0ezFvz5zw Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 36.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0fKu-w4Kg Sortable19's Miiverse Artwork 37.png|https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0fXdNRb2g